Une affection féline
by Erwan
Summary: One Shot - Nous savons déjà que Pattenrond n'est pas un chat comme les autres .. mais a quel point ? .. Hermione va vite le savoir... et vous ?


**Disclaimer** : Pas a moi .. tout a JKR .. et plus aucun chat veut m'approcher ..

**Paire** : Hermione et Pattenrond ( lisez .. courage .. )

**Rating** : R ; NC – 17

Depuis quelques années Pattenrond suivait fidèlement Hermione, était présent dans les moments difficiles .. et avait été nombre de fois un compagnon de valeur .. faudrait-il vous rappeler que lui avait tout de suite compris que Croûtard n'était pas un banal rat ?

Toujours est-il que désormais, Hermione était Préfète de Gryffondor et Pattenrond en était ravi .. une chambre pour elle ..et donc un petit coin pour lui .. et effectivement la jeune fille lui avait arrangé un coin de la pièce qui lui avait été allouée .. un coin douillet ou étaient toujours servis a boire et a manger et des coussins étaient posés .. permettant au chat de passer des moments délicieux.

Cela faisait 4 mois que Pattenrond devait supporter la présence aux côtés d'Hermione du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle .. Julien Herton .. un grand brun aux yeux bleus, très bien fait de sa personne et qui avait l'air de combler sa jeune maîtresse de bien des façons.

_elle ronronnerait presque autant que moi si elle pouvait .. si elle savait a quel point il est idiot .. ahh et puis elle m'énerve a geindre ainsi .._

C'était la fois de trop pour Pattenrond qui quitta la chambre ou Hermione et son fier amant avaient l'air de s'en donner a cœur joie étant donnés les gémissements, frémissements, grognements et autres mots en –ment qu'il lui était donné d'entendre.

Il descendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant l'âtre, se pelotonnant devant lui, il laissa la chaleur l'engourdir et partant ainsi dans l'univers merveilleux du sommeil. Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il s'éveilla .. en fait au passage qui se voulait discret du jeune homme susmentionn

_aussi discret que Voldemort s'il s'invitait dans une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix .. héé .. je vais le suivre .._

Pattenrond se redressa vivement et suivit le jeune capitaine .. dans les méandres des couloirs de Poudlard ..

_faudrait songer aux inventions moldues .. escalators et ascenseurs .. c'est sympa aussi .._

Il le secondait, pas a pas et s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il lui sembla voir une ombre approcher de celui-ci .. ombre plus que bienveillante étant donné la façon dont elle se pendait à son cou, lui susurrant les mots les plus mielleux et se frottant a lui dans des mouvements plus qu'équivoques. S'approchant doucement et pensant reconnaître la jeune Préfète, Pattenrond s'apprêtait a miauler pour se faire remarquer mais il s'en retint .. la jeune fille était loin d'être celle qui à qui il pensait, celle qui savait si bien être tendre avec lui .. une greluche de Serdaigle .. sans charme ni relief ..

Pattenrond ne put se retenir .. il se jeta en crachant sur le couple, griffant le dos de la fille pour s'attaquer ensuite aux jambes du garçon .. couple qu'il quitta en se promettant de venger sa maîtresse ou simplement lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce sombre crétin qui la rendrait heureuse .. lui le savait mais il ne pourrait jamais le lui montrer.

Un mois était passé depuis sa découverte .. il n'avait pu faire comprendre ce qu'il avait vu a Hermione .. tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de cracher et s'hérisser a l'approche du Serdaigle .. cela ne lui valant que d'être mis a la porte lorsqu'il arrivait pour consommer avec Hermione les fruits qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Un jour cependant, Julien ressortit même pas une demie-heure après être entré dans la chambre de la Préfète.

_je le pensais pas si rapide ... en plus c'est un mauvais coup .._

Pattenrond remonta prestement, il avait faim et soif .. et en général Hermione était prodigue e caresses après en avoir fait son propre stock.

Mais a son plus grand malheur, il trouva sa jeune maîtresse en pleurs allongée sur son lit .. le voyant elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa sur le ventre ..

_ohhh .. ce que tu fais ça bien ... oui continue .. _

Tout a son ronronnement, Pattenrond essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé .. visiblement le Serdaigle lui avait avoué pour la blondasse de l'autre fois et l'avait finalement préférée .. laissant Hermione a son désarroi.

Pattenrond se dégagea et vint lécher doucement le visage de sa maîtresse, recueillant des larmes comme autant de souvenirs qu'il voulait effacer, arrivant aux lèvres douces de la Gryffondor, le chat les lécha avec soin, savourant leur douceur et leur goût salé .. surpris lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit et sortit sa propre langue, qu'il lécha avec autant de soin, savourant cette nouvelle intimité .. qui semblait tout autant plaire a Hermione qui le repoussa cependant vivement .. certainement choquée par ce qui était entrain de se dérouler.

Pattenrond fut rejeté vers le coin qui lui était réservé et regarda Hermione se déshabiller pour se coucher.

Elle retira soigneusement sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon et son chemisier .. des gestes lents, découpés, comme si elle s'effeuillait pour quelqu'un d'invisible.

Il la regardait .. semblable a une statue de marbre, qu'un sculpteur peaufinerait a chaque geste .. telle était Hermione.. dont chaque vêtement retiré dévoilait la beauté, renforçait l'impression de perfection, faisait apprécier un peu plus la finesse de ses traits et de ses courbes.

Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements .. son insolente beauté exposée aux yeux perçants d'un félin qui se sentait soudain assez curieusement excité .. pourtant il lui manquait certaines choses pour lui plaire théoriquement .. comme de la fourrure, des griffes .. elle retirait maintenant son soutien gorge et 2 seins adorables apparurent, ronds et pleins, tels deux soleils ayant décidé de soudain éclairer et reléguer loin très loin toute autre chose normalement agréable .. tellement harmonieux et séduisants qu'ils auraient suffi a remplir les rêves des hommes les plus insatiables .. imaginez ceux d'un chat ..

Elle se glissa sous ses draps légers et Pattenrond put percevoir les courbes graciles de la jeune fille former des arabesques artistiques, s'assembler pour se diviser ensuite .. il préféra fermer ses paupières et se roula en boule pour finalement s'endormir dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de seins dansant devant lui entourés de fourrure .. pas franchement affriolant .. quoique ..

Il se réveilla soudain, entendant comme des gémissements .. des pleurs étouffés pensa-t-il immédiatement. Il se mit sur ses pattes et s'approcha doucement du lit de sa bien aimée maîtresse .. lit sur lequel il allait s'apprêter a sauter pour quelques léchouilles destinées a redonner du courage a celle-ci .. mais, s'avançant encore davantage, il se rendit compte que ces gémissements ressemblaient a ceux qu'il pouvait entendre lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Julien.. elle ... nonnnnn ... ah bah si ..

Pattenrond se tenait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, seuls ses yeux perçant se remarquaient .. la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était incroyablement érotique ..

Dans un geste plus prompt que les autres, une jambe jeta au bout du lit le drap qui cachait encore l'activité nocturne de la demoiselle .. sa main droite était posée sur son sexe palpitant, ses doigts doucement protégés par les lèvres accueillantes de son intimité .. ce terrain qui n'appartenait qu'a elle et qu'un malotru avait pourtant visité ..  
Sa main gauche caressait doucement les monts qui avaient enchanté notre ami auparavant ... dans un mouvement leste et pur .. tout cela semblait si pur ..

Elle écarta ensuite davantage ses cuisses et la vue s'offrit sans préavis .. la grotte odorante, les replis légers et sensibles, le bouton qui lui permettrait d'atteindre une sérénité méritée .. son index s'était d'ailleurs posé a cet endroit précis et s'activait dans de longs mouvements de va et vient que ses reins suivaient.

Pattenrond n'y tint plus, il sauta doucement sur le lit d'Hermione sui, tellement perdue dans les brumes de son plaisir, ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Il avança doucement entre les jambes de sa maîtresse .. dans l'unique volonté d'humer cette odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines depuis tout a l'heure .. il s'approcha . .encore quelques pas et il n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de cette main qui faisait vibrer la jeune Gryffondor de tout son corps.

Quelques avancées encore et son museau était si près de la source de cette effluve magnifique .. et la main qui remontait .. la jeune fille voulant se goûter ..il risqua sa langue râpeuse sur les frêles morceaux de chair qui détenaient le plaisir de toutes femmes en eux.

Il déposa quelques petits coups de langue, sentant le corps de sa maîtresse vibrer sous son effet et lorsqu'il parvint au bouton de chair déjà gorgé de sang, tellement sensible .. il le lécha frénétiquement jusqu'à sentir Hermione trembler de tout son long et pousser un cri de plaisir .. 

C'est alors ....

C'est alors que Pattenrond ne se sentit franchement pas bien .. il ne savait trop ce qui lui arrivait mais il se sentait trembler de tout son long, comme si son corps changeait .. sa mentalité même se modifiait .. souris et poils ne faisaient plus partie de son monde .. remplacés par l'amour d'une femme et l'envie de courir .. courir .. des jambes .. des bras .. Pattenrond se releva vivement .. il était devenu humain ..

Il se précipita vers le miroir présent dans un coin de la chambre d'Hermione, laquelle se trouvait muette sous l'effet de la colère et de la surprise.

Le miroir .. un jeune homme de 18 ans .. roux et grand, musclé et fin .. beau sans conteste et

un air gentil .. des yeux bleus, des traits androgynes .. Il se retourna vers Hermione et s'en approcha, caressant doucement les joues de la jeune fille qui se frotta contre la main offerte.

Il s'assit a ses cotes et dévoila tout a fait le corps offert, se repaissant de celui-ci, gravant a tout jamais cette vision enchanteresse .. des courbes a se damner, une sensualité innée et un désir qui ressortait de toutes les pores de la peau laiteuse.

Il avança une main hésitante vers la poitrine de la jeune fille, cherchant dans le regard de celle-ci un éventuel refus .. mais il ne vit qu'un sourire et une lueur de désir. Il posa doucement sa paume contre le sein généreux, le caressant avec une dextérité innée, taquinant doucement le mamelon déjà tendu sous le plaisir et le désir de nouvelles sensations .. Sentir réagir Hermione a ses caresses, voir son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration .. haletante .. tout cela rendait Patt particulièrement fébrile.

Non .. parce que non seulement il n'était plus un chat .. bah oui ça peut faire un choc .. et il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour a sa maîtresse .. on peut comprendre qu'il soit fébrile le jeune homme .. 

Il s'assit a ses cotes et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, sortant sa langue et léchant habilement celles-ci, redessinant leur contour et savourant leur goût doucement salé. Hermione gémit sous la caresse et les entrouvrit pour permettre le passage a la langue aventureuse qui vint a la rencontre de la sienne, se livrant a un ballet passionné tandis que son corps devenait le terrain d'exploration des mains curieuses de notre ami. Quittant la poitrine généreuse, elles descendirent progressivement le long de son ventre délicieusement plat, donnant des frissons ininterrompus a sa victime consentante. La saisissant aux hanches, Patt quitta le côté de la jeune fille pour se mettre a genoux entre ses jambes et fit suivre a sa langue le même chemin que ses mains.

Elle se posa tout d'abord sur les mamelons déjà gorgés de désir, les accueillant doucement entre des lèvres gourmandes, les suçant avec délectation et les léchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils en deviennent douloureux .. amenant la Préfète à gémir sous ses assauts de plaisir.  
La langue avide descendit ensuite jusqu'au nombril autour duquel elle traça de longues arabesques enchanteresses faisant de nouveau découvrir des rivages inconnus a celle qui recevait cet hommage.  
Enfin les mains se posèrent sur l'intimité timide et brûlante, se livrant aux caresses qui avaient été, auparavant, livrées par la main attachée au même corps. La paume se posa sur le mont de Vénus qu'Hermione amenait d'elle même au contact de cette douce caresse.

Patt caressa doucement le sexe ainsi offert, glissant quelques doigts aventureux au sein de ses lèvres desquelles provenait une vague de passion, la preuve concrète de l'excitation qui était celle de la jeune Gryffondor. Il caressa longuement le clitoris de la demoiselle, livrant ainsi le corps nu aux vagues du désir .. un premier raz de marée emportant loin les dernières barrières de celle qui se livrait à présent comme jamais.

Il fit ensuite glisser l'un de ses doigts dans la chaude intimité de celle-ci et entamant un doux va et vient obligeant Hermione a enfin se livrer dans des gémissements et des halètements, des cris de plaisir que l'intrusion d'un second doigt ne fit qu'accroître.

Patt qui était nu se présenta alors a l'entrée ruisselante et la pénétra doucement, un cri de douleur sortant de la bouche pulpeuse qui n'appelait que des baisers a perdre haleine qui lui furent alloués sans retenue.

Les reins de Patt se livrèrent alors a un va et vient de plus en plus rapide en la douce chaleur de la jeune fille, la sentant se contracter autour de lui, amenant ses hanches a la rencontre de ce qui la pourfendait pourtant. Il se livra encore a quelques allées et venues tandis que de sa main il taquinait le clitoris délicieusement tendu sous l'effet du plaisir lorsqu'il se répandit a grands jets au sein même de celle qui recevait alors un hommage comme il n'en avait jamais donné. 

Elle hurla alors, se cambrant et trembla pendant de nombreuses secondes .. le plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir, la vague de l'orgasme dévastateur .. tout ceci l'amena a fermer les yeux doucement .. puis finalement se dit qu'elle devrait les ouvrir .. la peur au ventre de finalement se rendre compte que cet amant parfait n'était qu'un rêve ..

Elle ouvrit un œil et vit avec soulagement que celui qui l'avait aimé si tendrement était toujours présent, son autre œil lui faisant comprendre qu'il la regardait avec amour .. un amour intemporel et plus grand que celui auquel elle aurait pu un jour aspirer.

Il lui caressait doucement le ventre et sourit lorsqu'il la vit se rendre compte qu'il était bien réel .. il vint a son visage et l'embrassa doucement, d'un innocent baiser.

« je t'aime Hermione .. et maintenant .. j'ai tout pour te rendre heureuse .. »

Hermione se releva doucement, encore tremblante sous l'effet de la passion, et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui qui avait été et restera son plus fidèle et aimant compagnon .. cependant une question la taraudait .. comment ce miracle avait-il été rendu possible ? Elle le lui demanda doucement

« Etudiant, j'ai refusé mes faveurs a une vieille sorcière .. pour se venger, elle m'a jeté une malédiction .. me transformant en chat .. malédiction ne pouvant être levée que si je connaissais un jour un instant de parfait bonheur .. ce moment c'est entre tes bras que je l'ai connu . »

lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement .. nos 2 amants s'en retournant alors a la tendresse qui allait les nourrir longuement.


End file.
